Amazoness
Warrior monster girls who live in tribal, matriarchal societies. They are known for keeping their men at home as house-husbands while the women are off hunting and fighting. They also enjoy exhibitionist sex with the whole village watching, and some amazoness worship the divinity Ares. In deference to the original Amazon myth, note that the girls only have one horn and one wing! Encyclopedia Entry A type of succubi that live deep in forests and establish peculiar villages. Originally they were just a tribe of only human women called "amazoness", but after the transition to the power of the current Demon Lord, they were invaded by succubi, and almost all of them were converted into the succubus family. They've come to be regarded as a kind of monster in the current era. They are all raised to be warriors from childhood. They possess excellent physical abilities and are proficient in the arts of war. Since their society consists mainly of women, their views of gender roles are the opposite of those of humans, so women take up arms and fight as warriors, while men are regarded as frail, and responsible for watching over the house and young children. Their duty is also to heal women who return exhausted from hunting or battle by having sex with them and providing spirit energy. They periodically perform man hunts where they attack human settlements and capture men who strike their fancy, taking them back to the village as husbands. An amazoness who obtains a man this way becomes considered an "adult" regardless of her age and is treated as a full-fledged warrior. Having peculiar values, they prefer to have sex in front of other people and especially in the cowgirl position where the woman is on top. By showing off how they ravish their husband, they boast their strength to other amazoness and assert ownership of that man. Also, it is said another purpose of this is to inspire amazoness who don't have a man and have not come of age yet, serving as role models. When a new married couple is formed, this is always accompanied by a celebratory feast and the wife will continuously ravish her husband right there all night long while surrounded by other amazoness. Young amazoness children get aroused at the sight of the adult warriors having sex with men, and they endeavor in their training to become fine warriors, dreaming of the day when they, too, can capture a man, get on top, and shake their hips, indulging in pleasure. Also, if a human happens to wander into their village, if it's a man, then the fledgling amazoness will mark him as the target of a "man hunt" on the spot. If it's a woman, then she'll be captured, and in the same manner as a succubus, they will infuse her with demonic energy through sex, and she will be changed into an amazoness. Afterwards, she will be educated in the ways of the amazoness warriors, learning the arts of war, the roles of men and women that differ from the outside world, and how to ravish and please men, etc. Additionally, should a man and woman wander into the village together, the woman will be passionately welcomed as an excellent warrior candidate who has already captured a man and receive a thorough warrior's education. Furthermore, as for their body paint that also looks like illustrations, they claim “it's a charm to draw out the power of a warrior.” But actually, when the amazoness tribe changed from human to monster, they were taught of “pleasure runes” by the succubi who invaded their villages. After being inaccurately passed down, the runes ended up becoming altered. Originally, the purpose was to amplify the pleasure of sex for the person with the runes engraved, so it was made so that the succubi could further enjoy sex, and had absolutely nothing to do with battle. If it had accurately been handed down, then the amazoness would now have pleasure runes engraved all over their body. With their entire body attacked by intense pleasure, they wouldn't even be able to do daily life activities, much less fight. Instead, they would be unable to think of anything but sex, and they'd end up shutting themselves in their homes constantly having sex with their husbands. Trivia *Most amazoness (but not all) have only one wing and cannot fly. They instead use their wing as a weapon to help them when hunting, as well as to boost their jumps and other athletic maneuvers (source: Kenkou’s Q and A thread). *There are many quite muscular amazoness (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Amazoness v3.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page e378897c6db19d01d6e42d1363a329d4921f15c8.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Amazoness.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= as002.gif |-|Fan Artwork= Anime sexyCreatureGif Amazoness.gif Amazoness by yakugamisama-d4dqp0l.png 1486235458948.png|By Nav C6EoHOVVAAErEEm.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/837995221270978562 78762262_p0.png|by Kurovah 79166512_p0.jpg|by koburatuisut Thanks for coming mge 5 by uradori dcyi8jd.jpg|by Uradori References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Strong-willed Category:Lustful